fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Crooked Man
The 'Crooked Man '''is a Fable and the main antagonist of ''The Wolf Among Us. ''He is hinted to be the puppeteer responsible for ordering the murders of Faith and Lily. He directly employs the Tweedles and Bloody Mary as his muscle, and has a controlling interest in the Pudding & Pie, since he and his henchmen show up after Georgie is shown to be making a phone call about a "problem" as Snow and Bigby apprehend Ichabod Crane, and in the Fabletown government after it is revealed that Crane was embezzling to pay him off. He is directly responsible for the series of events and the central conflict of the game. Origins The Crooked Man is originally from an old nursery rhyme by James Orchard Halliwell, aptly titled "There Was A Crooked Man". :''There was a crooked man, and he walked a crooked mile. :''He found a crooked sixpence upon a crooked stile. :''He bought a crooked cat, which caught a crooked mouse. :''And they all lived together in a little crooked house. Synopsis Episode 2: Smoke and Mirrors The first mention of the Crooked Man comes if Bigby decides to capture Tweedledee in the Trip Trap. During his interrogation, Dee claims that Beauty took out a loan from The Crooked Man, which is later corroborated when Bigby asks Beauty about the Tweedles when he is investigating the Open Arms Hotel. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile During his search for Crane's witch, Bigby learns that the Crane is in debt to the Crooked Man and has been embezzling Fabletown funds to pay him off. This is discovered through finding either a envelope of money in Crane's apartment or a package in the basement of the Tweedles' office. Additionally, if Bigby visits Crane's apartment first during his investigation, he can listen to a message left by one of the Crooked Man's cronies, asking him to pay him back by Friday. Bigby and Snow later apprehend Crane at the Pudding & Pie for his misappropriation of Fabletown funds. However, as they begin to bring him back to the Woodlands, they a cornered by a fleet of the Crooked Man's cars. The Tweedles and Bloody Mary get out and demand that Bigby hand Crane over. When he refuses, Mary has Dee and Dum empty their shotguns into Bigby, momentarily incapacitating him. However, he soon recovers and transforms into his full werewolf form, swiftly taking out the Tweedles and optionally killing Dum. Mary then shoots him with a silver bullet, immobilizing him. She is about to execute him with the Woodsman's axe when Snow interrupts, offering Crane in exchange for Bigby's life. Mary is unconvinced, but the Crooked Man gives her an okay from his limousine. She breaks Bigby's arm, then marches Crane into the car, which speeds off. Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing The Crooked Man is again mentioned throughout the episode. After Bigby is fixed up by Swineheart, Snow explains that she originally thought that The Crooked Man was simply a loan shark, but now realizes that he has a far-reaching presence in Fabletown and ostensibly declared war against the Business Office with his attack. A short time later, Bigby goes to Beauty and Beast's apartment to question them about the loan they took out from the Crooked Man. They claim that they are used to a lavish lifestyle, and needed the money in order to facilitate that. During the questioning, Jersey calls the apartment demanding that the couple pays the loan back before Crooky has to resolve to other methods of payment. Beauty tells Bigby that she got the loan at the Lucky Pawn, where Jersey works. Beast also mentions that he took a job as a courier delivering packages for the Crooked Man out of The Cut Above butcher shop. Bigby then has to decide on which location to investigate first. At the Lucky Pawn, Bigby eventually finds Jersey and questions him about the Crooked Man. The confrontation quickly escalates, and before long Jersey is bested by Bigby and the Woodsman. He explains that the door to Crooky's lair moves around the city, never staying in one place for too long. Crane had to use the mirror to contact him, and Jersey himself had never actually seen him. As Bigby leaves, Jersey declares that the Crooked Man was far out of his league, and the murder victims were dead because he wanted them dead. At The Cut Above, Bigby finds an extremely nervous Johann tending the storefront. After asking him about the Crooked Man, the butcher hits a silent alarm and heads back into the freezer, with Bigby following. The sheriff soon discovers a large bay door, and upon opening it sees the spell and glamour-creating operation the Crooked Man has. Johann explains that The Crooked Man's crew threatened to kill him if he didn't let the gang use his building, and that he was kept in the dark as to what exactly they used the space for. Bigby figures out that Crooky uses slave labor to create his products for cheaper than the 13th Floor, and also finds a chalk board listing numerous Fables who apparently purchase them. Unless you choose to go there second, if you do that then they have all ready cleared the board of the names. Bigby also finds Crane's coat at whichever location he visits last, and with it the missing Mirror shard. Upon returning to the Business Office, Bufkin fixes the Magic Mirror and Snow asks to see Crane. They see Bloody Mary ordering him to Paris until further notice, shortly before using her power to cut off the Mirror's vision. They then ask to see the Crooked Man. The mirror reveals that the magic door is currently residing under the Gothic Bridge in Central Park, and Bigby rushes over to use it before it moves again. Bigby arrives at the bridge and runs into the portal, which transports him to the Crooked Man's lair where he is greeted by Tiny Tim, who reveals that the sheriff was expected. They walk to his meeting room, where the crime lord is meeting with his various underlings. Crooky thanks Tim for his service and gives him permission to leave. He then asks Bigby to take a seat, saying that they have much to discuss. Episode 5: Cry Wolf The Crooked Man will appear in this episode. Book of Fables Entry The Crooked Man has slowly built himself into one of the most powerful figures in Fabletown. His operation started with a crooked sixpence and a crooked house - two things he cared about more than his wife or children, whom he killed rather than let them stand in his way. In his rise, The Crooked Man has ensnared many Fables in his criminal web, providing them with what they need, but always at a high cost. He is cunning, persuasive, and ruthless. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Crooked Man has killed: *Faith (Caused) *Lily (Caused) Appearances *''A Crooked Mile (No Lines)'' *''In Sheep's Clothing'' *''Cry Wolf'' Trivia *The Crooked Man is one of the few characters that did not speak during their first appearance. * In the Crooked Man's lair, there is a stained glass window that depicts the events of his original rhyme. Category:Fable Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Book of Fables Category:Determinant